Korrigan
by SoulEater-XD
Summary: Après une énième dispute au sein de Hogwarts, Potter et Malfoy se retrouve embarqués par un astucieux Korrigan dans une lutte pour sauver le petit peuple de la menace de l'Ombre. Leur alliance parviendra-t-elle à sauver Mère Nature de l'Ombre ? Slash HPDM


**Titre : **Korrigan

**Auteur : **SoulEater-XD

**Parring : **Haha ..!!! (Sincèrement. A votre avis?) Tout plein !!

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Yaoï, Adventure, Romance, Humour...

**Disclaimer : **Alors, je suis navrée de me l'informer, mais les bishôs que je souhaite torturer allègrement. Y sont pô à Bibi... TT^TT Je sais c'est dur.. Remercions tout de même notre Gourou J., pour avoir créer Harry Potter !! (Tomes 3 à 7 non compris)

**Note : **Alors voici ma première fic, qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est un truc, tout droit sortit de mon esprit tortueux. Psychopat's and Co !!!!! Excusez moi.....hum. Bonne lecture !!

PS : Mon anabanana, j'ai fini par la sortir cette fichue fiction !! Tu vois !

PS 2 : WARNING ! Publication chaotique !

N.B : les noms des maisons, personnages et lieux sont dans leur langue d'origine : L'anglais !

N.B 2 : Pour les coincés des fesses et les homophobes ou encore ceux qui se seraient aventurés ici par hasard et qui n'auraient pas l'âge requis c'est la petite croix en haut à droite !!

**Korrigan..**

**.Chapitre I : Grosse bêtise et petit Peuple**

C'était le calme plat dans les couloirs larges et illuminés du soleil matinal de la grande académie de magie anglaise : Hogwarts. Il était un petit 9h30 du matin et il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs.. Sauf peut être miss Nasty qui traquait les élèves récalcitrant au règlements et les souris... Bref cela semblait être une journée paisible, en ce beau matin de septembre. Les petits nouveaux étaient arrivés l'avant-veille et avaient eus une journée de repos avant le début des cours.. C'est donc dans une ambiance bonne enfant et studieuse que commençait cette nouvelle année d'étude et de découvertes pour tout ces jeunes sorciers... Ne vous l'avais-je pas mentionné avant.. ? Pardonnez mon étourderie, alors voilà, Hogwarts est une école ou de jeunes sorciers venus des quatre coins de l'Angleterre viennent apprendre à maîtriser le potentiel magique qu'ils ont en eux.. Fabuleux n'est ce pas.. ?

Bref... Revenons à nos niffleurs voulez-vous.

C'est donc dans une des salles de cet établissement que commence notre histoire et pas dans n'importe qu'elle salle.. Dans la plus honnie de toutes les salles du château (et oui Hogwarts est un château !) ;, la plus détestée , la plus vomie, la plus abhorrée de toutes les salles de cette immense et vieille bâtisse...Dû moins détestée d'un grande majorité des élèves du collège... La salle des Potions, où les cours sont dispensés par le non moins détesté professeur de potions : Severus Snape. Un être sombre et huileux, aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et au nez crochu, à la peau pâle et à la langue aussi tranchante q'une lame de rasoir. Aussi accueillant et aimable qu'une porte de prison.. Merveilleux n'est ce pas... ? Et c'est donc dans cette salle, pendant un de ses nombreux et au combien intéressant cours que se trouvent les protagoniste de notre histoire.. Tout d'abord, un trio bien connu du monde sorcier, un trio qui fait flamboyer les couleurs sang et or de leur maison de Griffindor depuis 6 ans : Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et.... Harry Potter ! Le grand et incroyable Harry Potter qui du haut de ses 16 ans a déjà vaincu à maintes reprises le Lord Noir, Voldemort qui terrorise les populations magiques et souhaite faire régner au nom d'une folle idéologie la pureté du sang et l'extermination des sans-pouvoirs : les moldus...

Ce jeune homme qui devrait jouer et vivre une vie d'adolescent normal se retrouve bloqué au stade d'adulte précoce devant faire fi de ses désirs et sauver un monde qui menace de s'écrouler sous la puissance d'un fou. Il est accompagné de ses deux fidèles amis, Ron et Hermione, la force brute et l'intelligence subtile qui l'aident dans son périple.. Il est également entouré de tout ses camarade de maisons qui le soutiennent mais aussi de ses professeurs et de son parrain Sirius Black, récemment promu au rang de professeur de DCFM par le ministre de la Magie qui s'excusait de toute sa personne pour l'erreur commise des années auparavant (nous passerons cet épisode douloureux du passé des Potter que vous devez tous connaître) qui l'avait condamné a 13 ans d'enfermement sous le joug des Détraqueurs à Azkaban.

Harry Potter et ses amis étaient donc en salle de potions, en pleine préparation d'une potion de transformation cellulaire extrêmement instable et d'une difficulté innommable pour de simple 6ème années.. Alors qu'Harry réduisait en purée les tripes de changelins avec attention sous l'œil noir et impatient de Snape, il reçu une boulette de parchemin sur la tête. Il leva la tête automatiquement vers une table voisine de la sienne, celle du venimeux Prince des Slytherins : Draco Malfoy, deuxième ennemi à abattre sur le planning de notre héros. Un être vil, bas et mesquin aux paroles empreintes de méchanceté pure et de vilainie, dont la beauté n'égalait que sa méchanceté et qui surpassait même son talent pour les potions qui pour un serpent de sa classe était inné.. Il était évidemment entouré de ses deux imbéciles de gorilles Crabbe et Goyle qui bavaient allègrement dans leurs chaudrons, de la sulfureuse Pansy Parkinson et du charmeur Blaise Zabini qui l'encadraient comme une véritable petite armada prête à sauter sur toute agression extérieure.

Agression qui pour eux avait le détestable nom de Harry Potter. Et oui... Ces deux clans se haïssaient purement et simplement et faisaient tout pour faire flancher l'autre... La règle du jeu ? Aucune voyons ! Tout les coups étaient permis et plus ils étaient vicelards plus ils rapportaient de points aux deux équipes. Le combat avait donc commencé ce matin par une petite boulette de parchemin de rien du tout lancée par Malfoy sur la tête de Potter...

C'était une si belle matinée ensoleillée et si calme..

Mais avec ses deux là dans la même pièce, votre douce matinée devenait vite un enfer. Ce fut donc dans cette salle de potions que tout tourna au vinaigre.. Harry déjà excédé envoya une tentacule de Kraken albinos sur la tête de Malfoy qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter et qu'il se prit en pleine face... Harry était mort de rire intérieurement...Mais extérieurement il affichait un rictus méprisant qu'on ne voyait pourtant jamais sur son visage... La petit blondinet, serra les poings avec fureur et devint rouge... Enfin rose..

Il se saisit d'un pot de graisse de minotaure qu'il lança sur Harry... Celui-ci l'évita sans problème mais le pot alla s'écraser sur l'épaisse chevelure d'Hermione qui, outrée, lança à son tour une poignée de chair de chenille arc-en-ciel qui échoua dans le décolleté de Pansy qui furieuse se rua sur Hermione en hurlant comme une banshee ivre morte, munie de son pot de graisse humano bovine qui fit de même. Déjà toute la classe s'était réfugiée sous les tables comme pour un tremblement de terre, un geste mécanique et machinal qui vous sauvait la vie ou dû moins votre uniforme et vos cheveux.. Severus Snape, habituellement d'un calme olympien sentit céder sous la vague de la colère toutes ses bonnes résolutions de yoga et de feng-shuii et eut a peine le temps de se cacher sous son bureau pour éviter un sort de colle-en-bouche. Dans la salle de classe, le chaos était maître...

Une team or et sang contre l'autre verte et argent se jetaient à corps perdus dans cette bataille digne des plus grandes guerres mondiales...

Les sorts et les poings fusaient de toutes parts.. Hermione et Pansy en étaient venues aux griffes et aux morsures tandis que Ron faisait une mémorable prise de catch à Blaise. Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient vus assommés par un chaudron malheureux, tournoyant dans les airs par un sortilège de lévitation d'Harry qui à grands coups de protego et de sectumsempra en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Malfoy qui se démenait comme un beau diable pour lui rendre la pareille. La bataille faisait rage dans la salle de cours et ce fût un grand éclat de voix qui stoppa tout le monde. Une voix profonde et sépulcrale qui glaça tout le monde d'effroi...Severus Snape s'était levé et le visage dégoulinant de tripailles de changelin avait hurlé aidé d'un sonorus un « Cela suffit !!!! » terrifiant...

Zabini lâcha la jambe de Ron qu'il s'évertuait à mordre, Hermione les cheveux de Pansy qui ressemblaient étrangement aux siens après avoir été ainsi malmenés et Harry stoppa dans les aires sont geste pour exécuter son sort de métamorphose sur Malfoy qui fit de même. S'avançant d'un pas lent et mesuré, contenant son aura de colère en se répétant mentalement « Tes Chakras Severus, TES CHAKRAS !! », Severus Ordonna aux élèves fauteurs de troubles un petit et délicat...

-« TOUS CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR !! BANDE DE LARVES DECEREBREES, DEMEURES CONGENITAUX, BACHIBOUZOUKS, ESPECES DE SALES PETITS SAGOUINS !! DEHORS AVANT QUE NE VOUS TRANSFORME EN BROSSE A CHIOTTES ET QUE JE NE VOUS REFOURGE A RUSARD OU A MIMI GEIGNARDE !! SUIS-JE CLAIR ???? »

Sans demander leur reste les coupables s'en furent chez Albus Dumbledore, directeur bien aimé de ce paisible établissement. Ils se retrouvèrent vite encadrés par les quatre fantômes des quatre maisons respectives qui les regardaient d'un air désolé. Severus les avaient mandés aussitôt après qu'ils aient quittés la salle pour être sur qu'une autre joute n'éclaterait pas dans le couloir sans personne pour l'arrêter...Cette fois c'était la querelle de trop... Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du bureau et Nick Quasi-sans-tête souffla le mot de passe à la gargouille :

« Flower power »

Les élèves montèrent, penauds mais le regard reluisant d'une rage folle envers ceux de l'autre maison. Devant la porte du bureau, personne n'osa frapper... Ils réalisaient à quel point ils avaient fais fort cette fois-ci et l'idée d'une conséquence rapide et irrémédiable les faisaient trembler.. Une voix s'éleva de derrière la planche de bois divinement bien scultée d'après l'œil critique des adolescents qui les invitaient à entrer. Ils s'exécutèrent, non pas sans prier Merlin de leur pardonner et de faire que Dumby ne les renvoient pas... Le bureau de leur Directeur était toujours aussi plein d'objets insolites et fourmillait de documents anciens et récents sur la magie, ce bureau étaient à la fois chaotique est parfaitement ordonné, chaleureux et glacial, amical et terrifiant à la fois...

Hermione sentait déjà les larmes lui monter au yeux et Ron posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, son nez lui piquant étrangement... Zabini feignait l'indifférence mais le tremblement de ses mains prouvait le contraire, Pansy triturait les manches de sa chemise, signe chez elle d'une très grande confusion et d'une grande angoisse. Harry et Malfoy restaient stoïque et se regardaient du coin de l'œil, cherchant la faiblesse chez l'autre, le signe qu'il était anxieux pour l'écraser encore plus... Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, les mains croisées devant sa bouche, coudes sur le bureau, les yeux clos... N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, mais ces 6 là n'étaient pas n'importe qui.. Ils étaient l'avenir post-guerre, les fondateurs d'un nouveau monde lorsque tout ce sera fini...

Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux..

« Vos parents sont en route pour s'expliquer avec vous ainsi qu'avec les membres du personnels qui ont subis vos assauts répétés depuis déjà trop longtemps.. Deux mois de vacances ne vous auront donc pas remis les idées en place.. Votre comportement fais honte à cette école et me fais honte... »

Hermione eut un sanglot qui secoua tout son petit corps et Ron resserra sa prise sur son épaule.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce comportement de lutte permanente entre vous... J'ai essayé mais là...Avez-vous constatés l'étendue des dégâts que vos rixes ont causés à l'école.. ? »

Les élèves hochèrent négativement la tête et Albus fit apparaître un orbe cristallin qui se transforma en écran translucide et mouvant laissant apparaître des décors apocalyptiques de ruines et d'incendies... Des ailes du château détruites, des salles incendiées, des dégâts matériels important et impensable... Zabini eut un hoquet de surprise quand il vit l'état du terrain de Quidditch après l'un de leurs combats en plein vol. On aurait dit qu'il avait été frappé de météorites, décor lunaire, vestige d'une bataille de plus...

Hermione eut un cri de surprise quand elle vit que la bibliothèque avait été ravagée par une espèce de tornade et tout les ouvrages épars sur le sol... D'autres images chaotiques succédèrent aux autres et un par un les élèves baissèrent la tête, choqués et penauds.. Seuls Harry et Draco gardaient la tête haute. L'étonnement était intérieur, devant ces décors ruinés. Effectivement les dégâts avaient été conséquents. L'écran translucide se résorba et reforma cet orbe liquide que Dumbeldore rangea dans un des plis de sa robe.

« De nombreux élèves ont été touchés directement ou non par vos combats. Certains d'entre eux ont dus être transplantés à Ste Mango à cause de la gravité de leurs blessures ou autres traumatismes... Vos rixes ont été un coup dur pour nos murs et pour ses habitants.. Il est grand tant que cela cesse. »

La voix de Dumbledore était sans appel. Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de Ron qui la serra fort contre lui, les yeux clos, Zabini piqua une sueur et Pansy déchira la manche de sa chemise dans un geste de panique. Potter et Malfoy restèrent d'un stoïcisme effrayant, comme s'ils s'étaient déjà préparés à une telle annonce. Seul le regard de Malfoy s'était fait plus frénétique avec ses allées retours entre Dumby et Potter. La voix de celui-ci s'éleva justement dans la pièce.

« Ne punissez personne ici Professeur. Le seul responsable ici, c'est moi. Et..

T'arrêtes Potter ou c'est moi qui te fais taire, définitivement ! »

Malfoy venait d'élever la voix à son tour.. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Son corps était tendu vers Potter et ses yeux luisaient d'indignation.

« Arrêtes de tout prendre sur toi, Mr le super-héros-Potter ! 'Le seul responsable ici c'est moi...' t'as fini de vouloir jouer les martyrs.. ?? Tu crois qu'on en serait arrivés là si on y avaient pas tous mis du nôtre.. Arrêtes de croire que tu es le centre du monde.. !! T'es pas le seul à avoir mis à sac Hogwarts... Ont l'à tous fait... »

Malfoy ne s'arrêtait plus, dans son envie de se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec le survivant, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il le défendait d'une manière bien Griffindor. Il finit par croiser les bras, un air de défi ancré sur ses traits. Dumbledore eut un regard pour les deux jeunes hommes devant lui qui se faisaient face et se dit que tout n'était peut être pas perdu.. Soudain Harry renchérit avec verve.

« Ah ouais.. ? Et qui c'est qui a glissé une bombabouse dans la salle des professeurs.. ? Toi peut être.. ? Hein.. ?? Et qui a causé l'effondrement de la tour d'astronomie ? Et l'inondation des vestiaires ? Hein, qui.. ? »

Albus fut décontenancé un instant devant cette réplique qui n'admettait aucune réponse. Cet échange devenait passionnant !

« Peut-être, répliqua Malfoy sur un ton défiant, mais celui qui a commencé la bataille dans la salle de potion c'est moi ! Et celui qui à envoyer une beuglante à MC Go c'était moi ! J'AI incendié la salle de Flitwick, J'AI changé la couleur de la robe de Sinistra, J'AI animé les armures du couloir, J'AI enfermé Rusard dans un placard à balais, J'AI tondu miss Nasty tout en faisant croire que c'était toi !!

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY VOUS AVEZ FAIS QUOI ??! »

Malfoy sursauta, tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché de Potter jusqu'à toucher sa poitrine du bout de l'index et il le regardait dans les yeux, levant la tête et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds (et oui ! Figurez-vous que Malfoy fait une tête de moins que Potter !) pour mieux l'invectiver de ses méfaits et la voix qui l'interrompit n'était certes pas celle d'un de ses camarades ni celle de Dumby mais bien celle de sa douce et tendre mère qui venait de débarquer par cheminette durant son speech. Les autres parents déboulèrent juste après elle en fait... Pas _les_ parents... Juste les Mères...ou presque : Narcissa, Molly, Mme Evelyn Granger, Mme Allegra Zabini, Mme Pandora Parkinson et Remus Lupin se tenaient dans le bureau du directeur Albus Dumbledore et attendaient des explications sur le pourquoi de leur présence en ce lieu insolite et signe pour les parents de problèmes avec la génération suivante.

Narcissa s'approcha à grand pas de son fils, ses hanches se balançant gracieusement et son chignon compliqué menaçant de céder sous la pression. Elfe gracieuse elle se posta à quelques centimètres de son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux..

« Alors, jeune homme qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense.. ?? »

Malfoy sembla tout petit, pourtant Narcissa faisait pâle figure avec son petit mètre 65 face au mètre 78 de Draco mais il se mit à se tortiller comme un gamin pris en faute et il ne su que répondre face à son petit bout de mère.. C'est alors que Malfoy fut envoyé deux mètres plus loin par cette même Dame qui avait sortit de nulle part un chausson blanc qui flamboyait d'une étrange lueur blanche... Elle le rangea aussi sec, Merlin seul sais où et fit une petite révérence à Albus qui lui sourit en retour... Les mères ouvrirent des yeux ronds ainsi que les élèves et allèrent vers leurs rejetons, Remus lui, se rua sur Harry l'air inquiet et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Molly regarda son fils l'air suspect et Evelyn essuya les larmes de sa fille l'air.. Circonspect.. Allegra et Pandora se placèrent auprès de leurs enfants et attendirent. Albus fit apparaître des fauteuils pour ces dames et monsieur qui s'assirent, impatients de connaître le pourquoi de cette convocation express. Albus eut un regard grave et commença son explication.

*HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM*

Dans la Forêt Interdite, malgré la lueur vigoureuse de ce soleil de fin d'été, un froid inattendu s'abattit sur ses habitants. Les habitants du Petit peuple, souvent délaissés des études de Soins aux créatures Magiques car trop connus, frissonnaient de terreur car une Ombre terrifiante venait de s'abattre sur eux. Plus particulièrement, le peuple des Korrigans était affecté... L'ombre planait sur eux, pas celle des géants leurs ennemis des montagne mais quelque chose de bien plus horrible encore... cette ombre noire se déplaçait vite et frappait sans bruit..

Déjà Titania, reine des fées avait déjà subie l'attaque de l'Ombre et se mourait dans son lit de fleurs, Dakil le roi des gnomes se débattait dans une fièvre délirante, les lutins délaissaient leurs champignons pour se lamenter sous les chênes et le roi des Korrigan, Isegorias, dont la justesse et la longévité surpassait celle de tout les autres korrigans voyait ses cheveux noirs se couvrir de longes mèches blanches, ses mains souples se raidissaient et de vilaines tâches brunes apparaissaient de ça de là sur son visage, sur ses bras, son dos se courbait sous un poids inconnu et sa peau se desséchait comme du parchemin... L'Ombre se nourrissait de la longévité des Seigneurs du petit peuple et personne ne s'en doutait...L'Ombre venait à chaque pleine lune, enlever toujours un peu plus d'années aux Seigneurs de la Nature et affaiblir les gardiens des Fragments...

Une petite silhouette traversa à grande vitesse une clairière où s'amassaient déjà les feuilles jaunies des chênes et des érables, elle se glissa sous une énorme pierre qu'elle souleva pourtant avec une facilité déconcertante et s'en fut par un tunnel pour déboucher dans une grotte ou trônait un palais de granit et de terre entourée d'une ville où scintillaient des centaines de lucioles qui éclairaient ce palais de milles feux. Apparu à la lumière de ces petits flambeaux volants, un jeune Korrigan qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une petit centaine d'années. Ses longues oreilles pointues dépassaient d'un chapeau vert mousse et ses longs cheveux noirs en bataille rebiquaient vers le haut. Ses longs bras noueux dépassaient d'une chemise élimée et crasseuse qui rentrait dans une salopette courte aussi verte que le chapeau, laissait apparaître une paire de jambes fines comme des brindilles juchées sur deux énormes pieds poilus, non chaussés. Le jeune Korrigan souffla un peu avant de reprendre son chemin vers le palais de pierre rouge, il passa la herse de fer et entra dans la cour animée de Korrigans qui racontaient leurs dernières farces et de Korriganes qui discutaient ménagère et chiffons... Le jeune Korrigan monta les marches du palais et salua les gardes, armés de leurs piques de fer avant de se rendre dans la salle du trône... Ici des insectes vagabondaient ça et là, nettoyant un vase, un portait, transbahutant des marchandises ou des plats chargés de fruits, de fruits secs, de cucurbitacées juteuses et charnues, de fleurs et de feuilles..

L'automne arrivait.

Il faillit se cogner contre un mille pattes qui avait fort à faire avec une tenture élimée ou encore il se fit rabroué par une araignée qui courait de ses 8 pattes pour rattraper celui qui en a milles en lui hurlant qu'il ferait mieux de lui laisser la reprendre avec son fil... Le korrigan eut un petit rire et fila vers la salle du trône dare-dare. Cette salle était définitivement la plus belle, la plus éclairée et la mieux décorée de toutes... Ses tentures bordeaux, ses fauteuils brun et doré, ses lucioles et pixies intérimaires qui géraient l'éclairage, ses lustres en cristal de roche... Magnifique.. mais ce qu'il avait de plus magnifique encore, c'était la petite personne qui était sur le plus petit des trônes aux côtés du bon roi Isegorias, la belle Marjolaine, fille d'Isegorias et de la défunte reine Verveine. Marjolaine... Le jeune Korrigan se sentait déjà tout chose.. Au oui elle était belle... Avec sa chevelure tressée, rousse comme un potiron bien mûr et ses tâches de rousseur... Ses yeux, vert, comme les bourgeons d'un chêne et son petit nez retroussé, ses mains potelées et sa taille gracieuse, ses hanches rondes et ses petits pieds... Le Jeune korrigan lui se trouvait bien pauvre tout maigre qu'il était, crasseux de boue, poilu comme une mygale avec ses cheveux noirs filasses et ses yeux marron comme la boue et sa peau mate comme une feuille morte.. Comparée à la douce pâleur de celle de Marjolaine...Il poussa un soupir et sa voix le fit sursauter.

« BERGAMOTE !! »

Le jeune et jolie princesse descendit de son trône à la vitesse de la lumière et faisant voler sa jolie robe verte foncée liserée d'or pour se jeter dans les bras de son cher Bergamote.. Son meilleur ami, celui qu'elle connaît depuis toute petite, celui qui la fait rire malgré les temps durs avec ses yeux noisette, chauds et espiègles, son sourire tendre et ses mains chaudes... Son Bergamote..

« Bonjour princesse Marjolaine, dit Bergamote en s'inclinant jusqu'à ce que son long nez pointu touche terre.

Cesse donc de m'appeler princesse, Marjolaine suffit, bouda la princesse.

Bien évidemment princesse...

Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ? répliqua la rouquine en faisant fi de l'appellation un peu solennelle que lui donnait son tendre ami.

Je venais vous enlever ma très chère amie... !! Rigola Bergamote qui ne rigolait pas du tout en réalité..

Cesse donc de faire l'idiot et dit moi donc ce qui t'amènes au palais... D'ordinaire tu n'aimes guère te promener au milieu des Servitants et ses nobliaux...

C'est vrai.. Mais cette fois je crois avoir trouver la solution à notre problème... !

- Pardon ? Murmura Marjolaine perplexe.

Oui ! j'ai trouvé celui qui pourra nous sauver de l'Ombre !!

Chutttt ! Ne prononce pas son nom ici.. ! Il pourrait y avoir une émeute.. Intima la princesse Korrigane.

Peut importe ! j'ai trouvé celui qui saura nous aider ! C'est un humain et il se bat lui aussi contre une Ombre !

Un humain !! Mais tu es fou Bergamote !! De toute façon il ne peut nous voir.

Si il le peut.. !

Et comment cela je te prie... ?

Et bien...

*HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM*

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le silence était devenu pesant.. Les mères et le tuteur regardaient leurs protégés avec colère et déception. Ce fut Remus qui prit la parole.

« Comptez-vous faire quelque chose Albus... ?

-En effet oui... Des mesures s'imposent. Je retire aux élèves ici présents leurs samedi après midi de libre ainsi que leurs soirées jusqu'à nouvel ordre, durant ce lapse de temps ils effectueront des travaux dans l'école de façon moldue... Je pense à des travaux comme reconstruire les trois serres détruites, nettoyer la salle de Potion, repriser les fanions des maisons opposés abîmés durant la rixe du terrain de Quidditch... Enfin, ces travaux là... » Dit Albus, un éclat d'amusement difficilement caché derrière un regard des plus sérieux. Les mères acquiescèrent de concerts. Malfoy grogna un peu mais la menace du chausson planant au dessus de sa tête le stoppa vite dans ses grognements intempestifs...

Intérieurement, Harry était mort de rire à la tête de Malfoy, inquiet du coup de tatane qui pouvait lui tomber sur le coin du museau au moindre faux pas.. Mais de son côté il ne faisait pas le fier non plus... Remus avait eut une menace terrible..

« Tu va voir quand je vais dire ça à Sirius.. Prépare toi au pire.. »

Harry avait déglutit avec difficulté... Il n'avait subi qu'une seule colère de Sirius à cause d'une moto cassée mais elle avait été retentissante et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais le mettre en colère.. Du côté Granger, Evelyn ne savais pas si elle devait punir sa fille qui se morfondait dans ses bras en murmurant comme une damnée

« Adieu mes livres, adieu mes samedis après-midi d'études, adieu mes livres... » Etc, etc...Par contre, du côté Weasley, Molly murmurait à son fils « Quand ton père va savoir ça, quand ton père va savoir ça... » Et Ron était devenu tout pâle.. Pas qu'il ai peur de son père, loin de là, mais de sa mère et de ce que cela promettait oooooh que oui ! En ce qui concerne Zabini et Parkinson les mères n'avaient pipées mot mais leurs regards en disant longs sur les futures vacances...Narcissa elle ne disant rien, pas de regards mauvais ou de menaces, si ce n'est celle de son chausson. Elle se leva, serra la main d'Albus et lui dit : « Je compte sur vous pour qu'il se repentisse de ses actes et qu'il répare ce qu'il a causé. Je ne dirais rien à mon mari mais » dit elle en se retournant vers son fils « A la moindre incartade, c'est lui qui viendra te chercher. » Son ton avait été plus qu'explicite et Draco se mordait déjà les doigts à l'idée que son père pouvait débarquer...

Narcissa partie la première suivie de près d'Allegra et de Pandora. Evelyn et Molly suivirent après avoir chaudement saluer Dumbledore et Remus fut plus long à partir, il serra Harry de longues minutes dans ses bras avant de partir un pincement au cœur... mais sa librairie n'allait pas fonctionner seule encore très longtemps et il finit par s'en aller.. Tous soupirèrent après les parents repartis, Dumbledore en profita pour essuyer ses lunettes et sourit malicieusement aux élèves...

« Voici la liste des tâches que vous allez devoir accomplir et avec qui... Ces binômes ne sont pas contestables ainsi que vos tâches.. »

*HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP*

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée Bergamote ?

Oui ! Et cela sauvera notre royaume de sa perte...Nous devons protéger les Fragments... je suis sûre que c'est ce que l'Ombre est venue chercher... Elle s'y cassera les dents !! Tu marches avec moi ?

Hmmm ! Oui !

Très bien selon un bon ami de mon père, il devrait arriver ce soir à la clairière, il suffira d'attendre qu'il puisse nous voir et nous agirons ! »

Parfait ! »

Les yeux de Marjolaine brillaient de fierté face au plan génial de son tendre Bergamote... Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier Mère Nature pour qu'il vienne bien..

*HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM*

TSUZUKU !! ( à suivre...)

AH ! première Fiction depuis 3 ans que j'en lis...Merci à Ma Banana d'amour qui me pousse à écrire et à mes petits anges qui m'entourent. Que je vous explique rapidement.

Les Korrigans sont des créatures mythiques du folklore breton que l'on retrouve également sur les côtes britanniques. Sorte de petits lutins espiègles et fort comme dix hommes.

"Parmi les innombrables petits êtres surnaturels dont l'imagination de nos ancêtres peuplait les espaces inexplorés, déserts ou nocturnes,  
figuraient des nains malicieux, typiquement bretons, que l'on appelait, selon les lieux, Korrigans, Poulpikets, Kornandons ou Ozégans.  
De taille minuscule, ils possédaient une grosse tête fort laide et très ridée.  
Les korrigans sont des esprits prenant l'apparence de nains dans la tradition celtique et en  
particulier bretonne. Loin d'être immortels, ils naissaient et mouraient sous terre. Ils n'étaient pas méchants mais seulement espiègles.  
Ils jouaient des tours pendables à qui leur manquait de respect, mais à ceux qui les traitaient comme il convient,  
ils témoignaient de la bienveillance et rendaient maints services.  
L'ouvrage ne leur fait pas peur : ils sont dotés d'une force  
extraordinaire. C'est la nuit qu'ils sont le plus visibles, préférant rester cachés le jour. Les Korrigans ont une image de bandits,  
de voleurs, de vandales. Ils sont toujours prêts à jouer quelques mauvais tours , parfois,  
ils sont simplement les gardiens des trésors des collines...  
Les Korrigans sont taquins, mais pas foncièrement méchants. " _**source **_

J'adore le folklore celtique et les mythes en général donc je me suis faite plaisir ! Merci de votre soutient ! Une petite rewiew..?


End file.
